


Of history and unfinished business

by captainswanandclintasha



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Talk, because CW won't give us enough content with Zari and John, i am way too invested in this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanandclintasha/pseuds/captainswanandclintasha
Summary: Set between 5x11 and 5x12.Zari can't sleep, John can't sleep, so they have a late night chat.Because of course Zari is still angry at John for chooseing Astra's mom over Behrad.
Relationships: John Constantine & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Of history and unfinished business

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna mention form the beginning that I am sorry for any eventual mistakes... It's late... and I am excited to write my first fafic since... 2018... And if you are wondering just how much Zari and John won me over well... I am invested enough in this ship to actually write a fanfic about it.

Finally in bed at the end of a long day of playing hero with the Legends and trying not to die, Zari couldn’t take her mind away from all the events from the past few weeks. Meeting her past self, her from another timeline, Behrad’s death, being mind controlled by a dog. It was all too much and Zari found herself in a state of missing her old life, being back home.

But she wasn't back home, back to her normal life, no matter how much she wished to be. She was on a time travel ship, with six other people and a nerd with a love for animals… who rescued a dog… from hell.

Letting out a deep sight, Zari realised she won’t be able to fall asleep anytime soon, so raising from her bed, covering herself with a pink robe and putting on her fluffy slippers, she started to walk towards the dinner area, for a snack that hopefully no one will notice in the morning.

Walking towards the kitchen, she was surprised to see the light on in the room. Letting out a sight and hoping it wasn’t Garry, she continued her walk. 

Arriving at the door, she was surprised to see John in there, sitting at the table with a bottle that looked like beer (but could’ve been something stronger) in front of him. He didn’t seem to notice her coming into the room though, so Zari got herself a bottle of water and walked towards him. 

She pretended to drop the bottle on the table and watched him startle at the sound. John’s mind finally seemed to be back in the room when he raised his eyes to look at her.

“What are you doing here?” Zari was the first to ask, not making any move to sit down.

John took a sip from his bottle and then answered to her with a grin, “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Aw… Must suck,” Zari answered to him with a fake smile.

Noticing the fake pity in her voice and seeing her fake smile, John changed his position on the chair and then opened his mouth to point out something he realised a few hours back, ever since the Legends had to decide what they were going to use the loom for first.

“I can tell you are upset with me, love.”

“Oh, yeah? What gave it away? The death glare?” Zari asked with sarcasm in her voice and finally sitting in the chair right besides him.

John let out a small laugh and then answer to her. “That,” he approved and then continued “and the avoiding.”

“I am not avoiding you,” Zari answered a bit too fast for her liking.

“Sure you don’t,” John said sarcastic, knowing very well she was lying. “What do you want me to say?” he continued, watching her.

“Oh, I don’t know… what about…” she put a finger on her chin and pretended to think for a second. “What about ‘I am sorry, Zari, for choosing to side with a maniac who came back from hell instead of my friends, when it came to bringing back our dead teammate and your brother’? I think that would work perfectly,” Zari snapped at him.

“I have a debt, Zari. To Astra,” John snapped back.

Zari put both of her hands on the table and leaned forward, “My brother is dead, John! Because of you! You have a bigger dept to me that to that red pantsuit lady,” Zari said with a cold voice.”

“She died because of me!” John snapped at her again, “When she was a kid!” he continued.

Taken back with his response, Zari blinked a few times in shock and then talked again. 

“What?” she said in a small voice.

John took another sip from the bottle and with a deep sigh he started to talk.

“Astra was in hell since she was a kid because of my own mistakes. She grew in there. Using the loom to bring back her mother will also change the past for her. She will grow up a normal human. With her mother and her family,” John said not looking at her and letting his head drop, “I own that to her. Forever,” he finished.

Realizing she judged too hard, without knowing all the details, Zari put her hand on his hand, “John, I am sorry,” she said, with all her heart, “I didn’t know.”

“I will regret what I did to her forever,” John said, raising his eyes and looking at her, “just as much as I will regret forever that your brother is dead because of me.”

“We will get them back, right? Both of them… Behrad, Astra’s mom...”

“That we will, Z.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Zari thinking about the confession John told her. John on the other hand, went back to staring into the void. She didn’t know there was a deeper story in why John is trying to save Astra’s mom. She just assumed he was doing it because of a deal he made with her, so that Astra won’t kill everyone on the ship. But there was more to the story and right now she felt a bit guilty for judging everything too quickly. Astra was a girl looking to be reunited with her family. Just as Zari was.

Thinking about Astra, Zari remembered something Astra told her earlier that day.

“You want to know something?” Zari said with a smile on her face, making John to pay attention to her once again. When she was sure he was back with her and paying attention to her, Zari started to talk again, “Astra believes I think I have you wrapped around my finger.”

John let out a scoff and replied to her with a smile, “And what do you think, love?”

“I don’t know… what do you think?” Zari asked him playfully.

John nodded at her and then answered to her, “You have a certain charm, I have to admit.” 

“I know that,” Zari said with a grin, “but is this charm working on you?” she asked, leaning closer to him.

“I won’t answer to that,” John said, refusing to tell her what she wanted him to tell her.

Zari knew herself, she knew she was charming men everywhere she went, making them turn their heads to her. And she knew she had that effect on John as well. She saw it after their little play of Romeo and Juliet and she saw it again when they were stuck in the past with a bunch of serial killers. 

“History shows this charm of mine might work on you as well, John Constantine,” Zari told him, leaning even more towards him.

John raised a finger and started to talk again, “Careful love, you are no longer Cleopatra to play men like that,” he said with a small smile.

“Men? There’s only you,” Zari said, gesturing with her hand around the empty room.

“And Nate,” John answered with a serious face this time.

Zari leaned back in her chair, her smile dissapereing from her face. She was having a good time with John, not thinking about Nate and his crush on the previous Zari.

“I didn’t mean it to sound like that,” John took his words back, after seeing her reaction to mentioning Nate.

“I am not playing anyone, John,” Zari answered serious, “Nate is cute. Nice. He’s a fun guy to be around, but do I look interested in him in anyway?” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“I am not the one who has the answer to that,” John replied to her.

Zari sighed and answered to him, “I am not. I am not the other Zari, from another time, from another timeline. I am another person completely and I can’t fall in love with someone just based on the things a past Zari once felt,” Zari said every word strongly, making sure he gets the message behind her words, “I am my own person, John.”

“No one dictates you what to do and how to feel, Z,” John said with honesty in his voice.

Zari smiled at him again, knowing he understood what she was trying to say, “Good. Because I want to be able to do what I want, when I want it, how I want it,” she said leaning towards him once again.

This time, John leaned towards her too. The moment reminded her of their small moment from a few days ago, when they almost kissed before finding the last ring and before being, rudely interrupted, by Ava and Nate.

When John’s face was close enough to hers, but still keeping a respectful distance, he stopped and asked her in a low voice, “And what do you want, Zari?”

“Right now?” Zari asked, starting to play with the ever present red tie around his neck. “Right now, I remember I have one unfinished business,” she said, pulling him a bit closer to her face “a business that I would very much like to finish,” she finished talking.

They were nose to nose now, their lips inches apart, him still waiting for her to make the first move. Zari felt her heart started to beat faster at the prospect of finally kissing him again, for the first time since their Romeo and Juliet play.

Making up her mind, Zari closed her eyes and decided to take the last move and press her lips on his… when a loud noise came from the hallway, followed by a curse. Zari let out a deep sight annoyed at the interruption at the same time she felt John’s lips starting to move, followed by a soft curse from him. 

John leaned back an inch and looked at her, “Maybe it’s not the best time to... finish the business,” John said in a low voice.

Zari nodded, “Another time, then,” she said as footsteps started to hear louder on the hallway and much closer to them.

“Another time indeed,” John said leaning back in the chair, putting back the distance between them just as Nate appeared in the doorframe. 

“Oh hey, guys!” Nate saluted them when he saw Zari and John were in the kitchen.

“Mate!” John raised his head to look at Nate, over Zari’s head, “What are you doing here?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Nate said, entering in the room and sitting in the chair right across from John. “I keep having these dreams of the hellhound. Maybe I am possessed,” Nate continued to talk with a rapid voice. “John! Am I possessed?” Nate said, with a sudden excitement in his voice. 

“Doubtfully mate,” John answered with a grin. 

Zari listened for a few more minutes the bickering between Nate and John, hoping that Nate will eventually get tired and leave but when she realised that won’t happen anytime soon she announced the guys that she’s going back to her room to try and get some sleep.

“I am gonna leave you guys, I need my beauty sleep” she said taking her water bottle and smiling at both of them.

“Night night Z! Sweet dreams!” Nate said with a small smile on his face at the same time John answered a calmly, “Good night, Zari.”

Zari raised from the table and started to walk towards the door. Before leaving for good, she turned towards the boys one more time. While Nate was with his back at the door, he didn’t saw her as he continued to talk with John. What surprised her more, was that John was following her with his eyes and when he realised she was watching him too, he smiled at her and winked at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback is welcomed.  
> This was supposed to be a fic about the promo pics we got for episode 13, especially the pics in the bus and the small scene from the promo where John protects Zari from the zombies, but then I realised we miss something from between episodes 11 and 12 so I went with that.  
> But hey! If you liked this... Let me know... with a kudos or a comment, on here or on Tumblr (captainswanandclintasha), anything really. I can be persuaded to write more if you guys want it.


End file.
